You Can't Stride and Be Smart
by xTanukix
Summary: /Schoolstuck AU./ Sollux hates Dave and his stupid stride. His glasses, his hair flip, his lack of emotion... he just had to be a huge dick, just like everyone else who wasn't as smart as himself. However, when Sollux is actually starting to fail Language Arts, he flips all of his shits when Mrs. Lalonde gives him a tutor who is none other than... /Dave x Sollux/
1. CH1: New Student

**Hello guys! :) I've decided to start a new story, since I've only got '100 Ships to Sail' and 'The Good Spy'. I figured I might actually be able to handle another one, since the one shots are usually easy to write and I don't update 'The Good Spy' until each chapter has around fifty views, but anyways… onto the story! x) **

* * *

Sollux wasn't too much of a morning person. On a normal day, he would hit 'snooze' on his alarm around three times and then Psiioniic would come up and yell, "Get your ath out of bed!" This was one of those mornings.

Sollux sighed and finally listened to Psiioniic's demand. He grabbed his regular school clothes out of the closet (he wore dark skinny jeans and a black shirt with a yellow Gemini sign) and headed for the bathroom to get ready.

He took a nice, warm shower. He tried not to stay in too long or else he'd miss the bus. After he finished, he looked in the mirror so he could spike up his hair. That was his everyday hair-do. He brushed his teeth, flossed, and used his mustard yellow mouth wash. Finally, he picked his glasses up off the bathroom counter and put them on. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose and looked in the mirror grimly. It was time to go to school.

Sollux ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen where Psiioniic was making honey toast. He quickly grabbed a piece on his way through, ripping a huge chuck out of it right quick. "Bye, Thii…" He muttered, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and exiting the house before Psiioniic even answer back.

"Oh, how I hate morningth," Sollux grumbled. He walked his normal block and a half to the bus stop, and as usual, only a sea dweller was there.

"Sol, I hate mornin's," Eridan complained when his friend made it to the bus stop.

Sollux rolled his eyes under his red and blue lenses, "Do you think I could pothibly feel any different? Morningth are the wortht part of the day… ethpecially when you're here to ruin it even more."

"That was offensive!" Eridan growled, "Why do you gotta always be so grumpy? Even when it isn't mornin', you act like this."

"Up yourth, fishdick," He shot back, and just as the bus arrived, too. What a plus.

The two boys climbed the steps of the bus slowly, just trying to bug one another. The bus driver nodded to greet them, "Hello boys."

"Thup, Mr. Scratch," Sollux said. Eridan didn't even acknowledge the poor guy. Of course, Doc Scratch didn't like the sea dweller too much either, so it was okay.

Sollux took the very last seat in the bus, and it wasn't because he wanted to jump five feet in the air at every speed bump. He just didn't like being in the front. Trolls and kids alike looked at him funny, which was kind of annoying. How would you feel if people passed and looked at _you _funny? If you'd laugh, sorry, but he wasn't one for lots of jokes, unless it had something to do with coding and stuff.

Sollux stared out the window, waiting for his friends' stop. He tapped on the glass impatiently, as if it would help the stop appear in the countryside faster then usual. He didn't really want to read to pass the time, considering the fast that he'd probably face plant into his book. That's not a good situation to be in on the bus, since the older trolls would probably draw all over your face with a sharpie or something. He laid his head on the window and might've drifted off…

"Sollux, you stupid nook stain, wake the fuck up!" A voice cried out. Sollux opened his eyes to see Karkat (as if it wasn't obvious) sitting next to him, and Terezi and Gamzee across the isle.

"What's up, motherfucker?"Gamzee said in his regular sky high tone.

Terezi grinned, "Hello, Sollux. Don't you look well rested this morning?" She cackled at her own joke, which really wasn't funny. She didn't notice or care, for that matter.

"Thankth for screaming in my ear, KK," Sollux lisped annoyingly, "I totally appreciate it."

"I don't really give a rat's ass about your thanks," Karkat responded. He leaned back in his seat and stared at the back of the leather seat back in front of him. The four sat there for quite a while before anyone really said anything.

Finally, Terezi attempted to start up another conversation, "So, who's excited to bullshit that math test today? I am already prepared, how about you guys? Hehe.

"I am gonna motherfuckin' ace that test, man," Gamzee said with a dreamy look in his eye. Then he kind of just drifted off while looking at the ceiling. Some drool dripped out of his mouth. Gross.

"I actually thtudied, unlike the retht of you," Sollux stated proudly.

Karkat groaned, "Oh, here we go again with the 'I'm better then everyone else, I study, I code things, so I'm just a fucking boss' bullshit. Give it a rest."

"I wasn't even trying to do that," He replied, "but now that you mention it, I am quite a smart boss."

"Fuck you."

Terezi cackled at the two boys' argument. It was actually somewhat amusing from a bystander, especially if they were as close as an isle's width away. It was entertaining to listen to the name calling and the threats that didn't make any sense.

The entertainment was interrupted by Doc Scratch's voice, "Alright kids, you can get off now."

At that moment, every single pupil on that bus jumped out of their seat and ran straight to the sliding doors. Of course, Terezi, Gamzee, Sollux, and Karkat were all in the very back and would stay in the very back. Everyone always shut them out, making them perfect candidates for last in line. No one wanted to be last in line.

The four trolls crowded themselves off the bus and followed the line of people into gym's entrance. They turned and walked up the staircase to the gym balcony, where all of the bus riders sat until the first bell rang, telling everyone to start the day.

The group of four immediately split, almost as if they shouldn't be seen on school grounds together or something. That was definitely not the case, however, since they were together in and out of class almost all of the time. They all had other friends though, but they weren't as close as the four. No, never as close as the four.

Sollux sat alone in the far back of the bleachers until the bell rang. He liked sitting up there, it made him feel like he could watch everyone else with a close eye. He could make sure his friends were okay, and see who was at school who he didn't like. It was always helpful. Today he saw nothing. What a waste.

* * *

After Sollux had gathered all of his things (books, papers, etc.), he headed to his first period class which happened to be Language Arts, his least favorite subject.

He didn't like Language Arts because he wasn't creative. He was great at spelling and grammar, but stories or projects he was usually horrible at. He always got help from Karkat who made him watch stupid romcoms that didn't make any sense, but they got him A's, so why not?

Sollux arrived in the classroom just before the bell rang. He took his seat in the back left corner of the class. He loved his seat. No one really bugged him sense the seat next to him wasn't taken and he could get a view of the board and the teacher perfectly.

"G-good mro- um, morning class!" Mrs. Lalonde spoke to the class, "Would you ples- pls- please turn your attention to the for- front of the calssroom- I mean, classroom." Everyone watched the front of the classroom eagerly.

"We have a new sut- student today," The teacher said, obviously drunk off her rocker, "This is Dave Stir- Strider." She gestured to a kid Sollux hadn't even noticed standing up front before.

This 'Dave' had blonde hair and dark shades covering his eyes. His shirt was white with red sleeves and a broken record in the middle. He wore baggy jeans and vans that were barely showing because of the bags.

"Sup," He said, nodding his head. He had practically no emotion in his look or his voice.

Mrs. Lalonde pointed back at Sollux, who froze instantly, "D-Dave, you go sit back thre- there, next to Slo- Sollo- just go sit next to that troll kid guy!" Dave obeyed her and walked back to the corner, taking the seat next to Sollux.

Was this going to be a good time or what?

* * *

**So, what do you guys think about it so far?  
This is probably like, the longest chapter I've ever written, which just shows how lazy I am.  
But I did indeed work hard on this and I liked it a lot.  
Please review, favorite, alert, or anything else you'd like! :3**

**~xTanukix**


	2. CH2: Everyone's a Douche

**I'm happy you guys like this story so far. I've had the idea for awhile – along with many others – and I thought this would be a good a time as any to start it, so yeah. I hope the second chapter will be as good as the first.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Sollux sat at his desk, studying his words for the upcoming spelling test the next day.

"Bro," Dave looked at him annoyingly, "I said 'sup' and you just leave me hanging? Clutch."

He looked over and sighed, "Fine, thup."

Dave blinked under his darkened shades. "Well, I see you can talk there, lispy."

Sollux wanted to talk back, saying something like _'Well, it's not like your voice is any better, dickwad.' _ But he held back for the sake of the kid being new. I mean, soon enough he'd understand not to mess with people like that and not to be cool. He just shrugged it off.

Dave stopped talking to Sollux after that, but that didn't mean that he was any less annoying. While Sollux was attempting to take notes of whatever Mrs. Lalonde was talking about, Dave was throwing notebook paper at John Egbert. He was getting quite annoyed, since Dave had to read every note aloud.

The rest of class was horrible for Sollux. He was glad when the bell rang for second period, especially since he was ready to take his math test. He was probably the only person in the world who could actually be excited about a math test.

* * *

Sollux met Terezi at the door of Mr. Strider's math class.

"Are you ready for the test, Sollux?" She said in her crazed voice.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure I'll ace it easily. What about you?"

"Like I said on the bus, I'm the best test bullshitter that I could even think of."

"Of course you are."

The two sat at their desks. They sat next to each other on the left side of the room. It wasn't a bad seat, but Sollux liked to sit in the back. Or at least he did before that Striding asshat ruined it in first period.

"Good morning dudes and dudettes," Called out Mr. Strider, "I would like to introduce our new student, and also my little bro, Dave Strider." Dave was standing up front… again. He was emotionless again, and his glasses were hiding his face again.

"Go sit next to that Captor bro," Mr. Strider said, pointing at Sollux. Wow, wasn't he having the best of luck this morning? Dave sighed and took a seat on the right side of him.

Dave smirked when he sat down, "So, we meet again lispy." Sollux decided not to answer, and this time, Dave didn't bother saying it again.

"Well, how about we start that test then, shall we?" Mr. Strider had the students pass the pile of tests back so everyone could grab one.

Sollux examined the test he received. It was twenty questions. Four were short answer and all of the others were multiple choice. _Easy, _he thought to himself. He started his test, going through the test like an easy breeze. That's just how good he was.

Sollux finished the in a few minutes. He didn't check it. I mean, what was the point of checking if you were just awesome enough to know you got it right? Yeah, exactly.

He glanced over at Terezi. After everyone question, she'd lick the test to make sure she wrote her right bullshit answer. When she noticed Sollux looking she waved and cackled lightly to herself. He then glanced over at Dave. He seemed to be staring at his test intently. He wrote down the answers without hesitation. When he noticed Sollux looking at him, he glared straight through his shades and blocked Sollux's view with his arm. _What a dick…_

Soon enough, the period was over and everyone handed in their tests to Mr. Strider. The test wasn't hard for Sollux, but he wondered why Dave blocked his view. It's not like he would be stupid enough to copy off of him. Who would?

* * *

After a few classes where Dave actually _didn't _show up, it was time for lunch. Sollux stopped at his locker and put away his things; his backpack was all he needed to put away. He then grabbed his mustard yellow lunchbox and went to the lunch room. At his table, Karkat and Gamzee were waiting for him wither their lunchboxes.

"Thup guys," Sollux said as he sat down next to Karkat.

"Sup motherfucker," Gamzee answered him as he took a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich (ahaha, suggestive~).

"How's your day been, nook stain?" Karkat asked him. He was making the mini pizzas that came out of his lunchable.

Sollux shrugged, "It wath okay I gueth. I wath fine until Thtrider showed up and that next to me in two clatheth."

"Oh, that Strider guy?" Spoke a voice behind the two boys. They turned to see Vriska standing behind them. "He's pretty cool, especially if he's bugging you. Haha." She laughed her more than earsplitting laugh. It was even more annoying than Terezi's cackle, and _that _was certainly saying something.

"Why don't you go away, fuckface?" Karkat growled at her, "Go sit with your gang of uneducated douches."

"I would love to," She smirked, "But today, I'm sitting with my new hubby, John Egbert." She laughed horribly again. Gamzee plugged his ears and shoved the last bit of his sandwich in his mouth.

"John ith your hubby?" Sollux rolled his eyes, "How much more dethperate for a human could you get?"

"I'm obviously in the right lane, since John's best friend is Dave, and you hate him. So, how desperate am I now, hm?" Vriska laughed one last time, and then strutted away with her lunch tray full of goo.

Gamzee unplugged his ears, "What the motherfuck was that all about?"

"Vriska was just being her asshat self," Karkat replied, eating one of his mini pizzas. The three ate together in silence for the rest of lunch.

Hasn't it been just been the best day for everyone so far?

* * *

**How did you guys like chapter two? I'm trying to make these chapters at least 1,000 words.  
Key word in that sentence; **_**trying.  
**_**That doesn't mean I'll succeed. xD  
Please R & R, I love all of your reviews and stuff. Also, I usually don't update until I get at least a few reviews, so yeah.**

**~xTanukix**


	3. CH3: Fucking Whisks and Spoons

**Woohoo! It's chapter three of Apple Bee2. :3  
I actually really like this story so far. I think it's really fun to write something other than one-shots for a change. Lol.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After lunch, it was time for cooking. Sollux didn't mind cooking, but he wasn't really a fan of it. He loved to add mustard to practically every dish he made, which didn't impress Ms. Crocker too much. She said he needed to try out different flavors, ya know, besides mustard because it was boring… and gross.

He walked into the classroom and placed his backpack on the floor next to his cooking station, as always. He looked around, seeing everyone with their cooking partners. Karkat was with Terezi, Eridan was with Feferi, Vriska was with John… Sollux's partner _used _to be Gamzee, that is until Ms. Crocker had an "allergic reaction" to one of Gamzee's soper pies. Well, if you can call growing an extra eye on your forehead an allergic reaction. After that incident, Gamzee was kicked out of cooking class and forced to take health class as an elective instead.

Ms. Crocker smiled her usual smile. She sure did love her job as a cooking teacher, even if she had the worst possible set of students. "Good morning class! This morning we've got a new student!" And there he was again.

_Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me…_

Dave Strider stood in front of the class for the third time, or at least that's how many times Sollux had seen the routine. He was getting a little tired of having Dave in his classes. He didn't even have to talk to the guy for more than two seconds to know how much of an asshole he was. A stupid fucking cool kid asshole.

"Now Dave," Ms. Crocker explained, "We only have one person with out a partner, so you get to go with Sollux."

_FUCK MY LIFE. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

Dave strutted over to Sollux's cooking station, looking the same as he had all day; his glasses were covering his eyes and he showed no emotion whatsoever. What a dick.

"Today, we will be making something easy, since we have a new student," Ms. Crocker announced, "We will be making a dozen cookies, any kind of your choice. Now, I'll let all over you get to work." She picked up an egg timer from her desk and set it for thirty minutes. The room immediately filled with chatter.

Sollux said nothing. Dave took this as an opportunity to be a leader in the situation. "I think we should make regular chocolate chip cookies. Any objections?" He just shook his head.

"Cool," Dave replied to his nod, "You get the tools; I'll get the cookie dough ready."

Sollux nodded again and looked around the station. He grabbed a baking sheet and some aluminum foil (so the cookies wouldn't stick, duh). He also grabbed two spoons and a mixer from one of the drawers next to the oven. Finally, he grabbed a big yellow mixing bowl.

Dave dumped some ingredients on the counter; eggs, chocolate chips, butter, flour or sugar (Sollux really didn't think there was a difference, they were both white powder), and a few more extra add ons.

"I'll path you the ingredientth," Sollux said, "And you jutht put them in the bowl."

"Sure thing, lispy," Dave replied. He placed the yellow mixing bowl in front of him and waited for Sollux to pass him the supplies.

One after another, Sollux passed him all the ingredients. They all landed safely in the bowl. As he was about to plug the mixer in, Dave stopped him.

"Dude, what're you doing? You're supposed to use a whisk."

Sollux blinked, "Why doeth it matter? The mixer will fix the dough up jutht fine."

"I don't care if you think it will, lispy. My Bro taught me how to make fucking cookies, and we should use a fucking whisk."

"Well, I don't care whatever the fuck your brother taught you, but we should use the fucking _mixer!"_

"Boys!" Ms. Crocker scolded them from across the room, "Language, please! This is a school for crying out loud."

They both quieted down for a moment. Finally, Sollux sighed, "Fine, we can uthe the thtupid whithk."

"Whatever, lispy."

Dave grabbed the whisk out of the drawer and began mixing as Sollux set up the baking sheet. He cut the aluminum foil just right so it would fit over the sheet. He hoped he wouldn't get in another heated argument with Strider… he was already pissed off enough since he apparently couldn't mix cookie dough the quick and easy way.

After Dave finished mixing, Sollux handed him a medium sized spoon.

"What the hell is this for?"

"You put the cookie dough on it, duh. That way you can make thure every cookie is about the thame thize."

"You don't use a _spoon,_" Dave scoffed as if it were just the most obvious thing, "You use a _teaspoon._"

Sollux rolled his eyes, "Okay, really? You do too use a freakin' spoon. Who uses a teaspoon? That's way too small!"

"Whatever, lispy," Dave repeated like last time, "I'll do it your way."

The nerd smiled to himself at his excitement of victory. The two scooped a dozen spoon-sized cookies on to the sheet and slid them into the oven.

"Now what should we do?" Sollux muttered, trying to keep it to himself. Of course, Dave heard him and had to sass.

"I dunno, lispy… maybe clean off all of the dirty dishes? Or is that just too obvious?"

"Don't be so sarcastic, you'll hurt yourself," Sollux bit back at him, grabbing the dirty tools and throwing them in the sink. He washed them with the little soap left in the cooking station. He was pissed, as if it wasn't showing, what with his angry expression and the fact that he was scrubbing the dishes so hard it might've even created a spark.

Sollux finished cleaning and putting away the dishes and tools pretty quickly. Afterwards, the two just sat in their cooking station, staring at the ground. Sometimes they'd even be bright enough to stare at each other for a bit, but they didn't say anything. The tension was building up pretty quickly.

Suddenly, Ms. Crocker's egg timer went off.

"Times up, children!" She sang, "Please take your cookies out of the oven and leave them out on your counters for me~!"

Dave sighed and carefully took the baking sheet out of the oven, placing it on the counter. That's when the bell rang.

"Peace out, lispy," He said and walked out of the classroom. Sollux watched him walk out, glaring at him as he went.

_Dick, stupid dick._

* * *

**I think I managed over 1,000 words again. Aren't I just great?  
And this one was only one class. Like, it didn't even need to be a combination.  
I am just so proud of myself at the moment. Lol.**

**~xTanukix**


	4. CH4: Sweeping

**I finally got around to writing chapter four! I've been busy with the Pumpkin Show goin' around town 'n stuff, so yeah. I've been working down there and riding rides like a boss. Lol.  
I'm using excuses. On to the chapter!**

* * *

Sollux decided that he would pretend that his day wasn't totally going to shit, but it was pretty hard. I mean, so far Dave had been in Math – which Sollux loved so dearly and now he could not, Cooking – which he enjoyed only because he could cook alone and now he could not, and Language Arts – which he already hated and now he hated it more.

Sollux walked into the gym with very low enthusiasm. He headed straight for the locker room, hoping that he could go through this last period as quick as possible. He hoped to god that Strider wasn't in this class too.

"Sup Sol," Shirtless Eridan said to greet him. Sollux gagged a little, but waved slightly and changed into his gym clothes; mustard yellow basketball shorts, black converse and his regular Gemini shirt.

He walked out of the locker room and stood on the wall with the rest of his gym companions. He had class with Eridan, Feferi, Terezi, and Nepeta. Of course it was the worst group of people to have in your gym class, but at least it wasn't Strider.

_I thould probably thtop thinking about him… ew._

"Good morning class," The gym teach, Mr. English said, "Today, we'll be playing kickball." Everyone groaned. They played kickball quite a lot in gym class.

"You all better have a good attitude in here or all of you will be getting after school detention."

Everyone rolled their eyes, but listened and kept quiet. Mr. English gave everyone a team – shirts or jerseys – and told them to go pick positions. He took charge when he wanted to, but mostly let the kids decide things on their own.

Sollux walked over to his jerseys team, where Eridan and Terezi where waiting for him.

"Dammit, I don't wanna wear these fuckin' jerseys!" Eridan complained, "They smell horrible!"

"Oh Eridan, suck it up," Terezi cackled, "These jerseys are actually pretty snazzy, y'know? The colors taste magical."

Eridan rolled his eyes but decided not to argue any further with her. He knew he would be beaten with a cane.

The jerseys were kicking and the shirts were in the outfield, so Sollux, Eridan, and Terezi jumped into the line up. Eridan and Sollux failed miserably at kickball, but Terezi could certainly pack a punch. The team pushed her up to the front.

The shirts had their team ready to go. Nepeta was the catcher, Equius was the pitcher, the bases were being guarded by Tavros _(A/N: He has his robotic legs, not a wheelchair, okay?), _Feferi, Vriska, and Aradia. Sollux hoped to god that Vriska wouldn't use her 'winning methods' of tripping runners up or punching them in the face when Mr. English wasn't looking.

Terezi went up to the plate. Eridan and Sollux watched her closely, seeing her technique. She didn't really have one, she just ran towards the ball. It was red, so she didn't really have too much trouble knowing where it was. She kicked it all the way to the second floor balcony and before the shirts even knew what was happening, she had already ran all four bases.

"Geeth Terezi," Sollux blinked, "You're pretty quick."

"Well thanks, Sollux," She gave him her classic grin as she headed for the back of the line, giving everyone high-fives on the way down.

Eridan rolled his eyes, "I'm so gonna do better then that. She's just a show off, Sol, y'know?"

"I think I know thomeone elthe whothe a thowoff…" Sollux muttered quietly.

"Really, who?"

He mentally face palmed and continued to watch the game. That was until Eridan decided it would be a good idea to start another conversation. "So, what do ya think of that new kid, Strider?"

Sollux rolled his eyes, "Are you really even athking me that? He'th a dick, even a bigger dick than you and that'th thaying thomething."

"Don't be such a grouch about it; Sol," Eridan scolded him, "I'm pretty sure ya haven't even talked to the guy."

"Actually I did," He replied coldly, "He'th my new partner in cooking clath and it'th already horrible."

The sea dweller was going to continue, but Mr. English yelled at him, "Amporra! Get up to that plate right now and kick! We don't have all day!" Man, could he be pissy.

Eridan readied himself to kick. Whenever Equius rolled the ball, however, Eridan didn't pay enough attention and got his legs swept out from under him. He tripped and face planted.

Terezi and Sollux cackled with laughter along with the rest of the class. Eridan lifted his face off the ground, which was caked with a frown. He turned and glared at the ball which had tripped him.

Nepeta, being the catcher, walked over to him. "Um… Mr. Ampurra, are you okay?"

Eridan grimaced, "Yes, I'm just so fuckin' fine even though I just smashed my face into the ground, cod!"

She sighed and put her hand out for him to grab. He accepted and pulled himself up.

"Thanks, I guess."

Nepeta smiled lightly and rolled the ball back to Equius. He would've pitched again, but Mr. English blew the whistle.

"Attention everyone, it's almost time for the bell to ring! Everyone go get changed and be out here on the benches in five!"

Everyone ran into the locker rooms without question. They were afraid he would get pissy again.

_**x**_

Sollux sat on the bench, Eridan and Terezi taking a seat on either side of him. Nepeta was about to sit with them, until Feferi pulled her away into the group of hyper giggling girls.

"Did ya see that today?" Eridan smirked, "Nepeta likes me."

Terezi cackled, "Haha, really now Eridan? I don't think Nepeta would like you."

Sollux couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Eridan glared at both of them, "Oh, I'll show all you guys! You just wait and see, dammit."

"Oh yeah, I'm thure you will," Sollux laughed as the bell rang. The sea dweller ran off in a huff and Terezi and Sollux headed off to the bus.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was somewhat shitty. There was a football game and I had no current inspiration… so yeah, I suck.  
Again, sorry.  
Please R&R and whatever else you want to do! Love you guys! :3**

**~xTanukix**


	5. CH5: Venting, I Guess?

**We're now to chapter five, yay! I hope that I can progress more in the story, considering the fact that these four chapters have only progressed one day. God, I am just so slow apparently.**

* * *

As soon as Sollux arrived at home, he plopped himself down on the couch. Usually he would've jumped on the computer to continue his endless coding, but he was just tired of life today. Strider had just fucked up his day entirely. Stupid him, what kind of dick does that to a classmate besides the ultimate bully?

He sighed a long sigh, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Sollux never watched television, which Psiioniic was always happy about. Psiioniic sure did love his soap operas. Sollux didn't really give a shit though.

Sollux turned on _Drake & Josh _since that was one of the few shows that weren't science related that he enjoyed. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and signed into pesterchum. He immediately began pestering Karkat.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

TA: oh my god kk  
TA: 2chool wa2 horriible today  
CG: LIKE IT DOESN'T SUCK EVERY OTHER DAY, FUCKASS.  
TA: well iit wa2 wor2e today becau2e of that 2tupiid 2triider guy  
CG: OH MY GOD SOLLUX, REALLY?  
CG: I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING FUCKS ABOUT STRIDER. I HATE HIM.  
TA: waiit, you knew hiim before?  
CG: YEAH, JADE USED TO DATE HIM.  
TA: but jade liive2 far away  
CG: THEY DATED OVER THE INTERNET I GUESS, I DON'T KNOW. I'M NOT A FUCKING WIZARD, OKAY?  
TA: well geez  
TA: do you liike jade or 2omethiing?  
CG: NO, I LIKE TEREZI YOU IMBESEL.  
CG: DISREGARD THAT LAST POINT.  
TA: iit2 cool, ii already knew you liiked her anyway2  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK SOLLUX. I SAID DISREGARD THAT.  
TA: ii don't feel liike iit, 2orry  
CG: YOU ARE SUCH A NOOKSTAIN.

- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

CG: FUCKING SOLLUX DAMMIT YOU.

Sollux laughed quietly to himself. He thought about pestering Terezi and telling her what Karkat had said, but she probably already knew. Terezi could probably taste his feelings besides his blood color, which was so painfully obvious.

Psiioniic walked into the living room. "Excuthe me, but shouldn't you be doing you homework?"

Sollux shrugged, "I did it all at thchool, ath usual."

"Why am I not thurprithed?" Psiioniic chuckled, "Now, I would appreciate it if you let me uthe the TV tho I can watch my thoaps?"

He sighed, "Fine." He threw the remote at his ancestor, grabbed his backpack, and walked upstairs to his room.

_**x**_

Sollux sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He decided that he would code anyways, and maybe log back onto pesterchum as well. It would keep him from being totally bored. As soon as he logged onto persterchum, however, the fishdick started pestering him.

- caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] –

CA: Sol  
CA: So I've been thinkin about askin Nep out  
CA: wwhat do you think, Sol?  
CA: Sol, don't fuckin ignore me

Sollux blinked and shook his head. God, Eridan was such an idiot.

TA: let2 2ee  
TA: ii giive zero fucks about whether or not you a2k Nepeta out  
CA: Sol, that's not vvery nice  
TA: ye2, becau2e iim ju2t the niice2t per2on you know  
CA: wwell you kinda are  
CA: oh cod, howw sad is that  
CA: Nep wwill nevver wwanna go out wwith me  
TA: eridan pull your2elf together  
TA: geez  
CA: Sol, you are just so mean to me

He clicked the chat window away before he had to read another word of Eridan's stupid "love life". He looked to see who else was on, hoping he might be able to have a better conversation with someone else. Maybe he could even vent his pissyness, which he rarely ever did to people… besides Karkat, of course. That's when he noticed Terezi.

- twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GA] –

TA: hey tz  
GC: W3LL H3LLO SOLLUX :] WH4TS UP?  
TA: ii needed 2omeone to vent to, ii gue22  
GC: WHY OF COURS3 YOU C4N V3NT TO M3 :] WH4T 4BOUT?  
TA: well ii ju2t am pii22ed at that 2triider guy for exii2tiing  
GC: OH YOU M34N D4V3? :] 1 THOUGHT H3 W4S PR3TTY COOL 4CTU4LLY, WHY DONT YOU L1K3 H1M?  
TA: becau2e he2 a huge diick  
GC: W3LL YOU H4V3 YOUR OP1N1ONS 1 GU3SS  
GC: BUT 1M SUR3 YOULL G3T OV3R 1T SOM3T1M3  
GC: 1 M34N H3S ONLY B33N 4T SCHOOL FOR 4 D4Y  
TA: ii gue22 you're riight tz  
GC: OF COURS3 1 4M :] HAV3 4 GOOD N1GHT  
TA: bye

- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [CA] –

Sollux thought to himself for a moment. _Hmm… maybe I will get uthed to it._

He rolled his eyes. _Thince when do I get uthed to things tho eathy? Fuck that._

And he began to furiously code, as always.

* * *

**Hey, if I got anything wrong on the pesterchum, I'm sorry. I've never really bothered writing the conversations on pesterchum because I figured I would fail. Lol.  
This chapter unfortunately didn't make it to over a thousand words, but I promise the next chapter will. This chapter wasn't very inspired, which is probably why it didn't work out as well as I had hoped, but whatever.  
Please read and review and whatever else you want to do! :3**

**~xTanukix**


	6. CH6: Suggestions & Questions

**So, we're here with chapter six.  
I would just like to say I'm sorry for my horrible pesterchum thing last time. I attempted to edit some of it and repost, but it probably wasn't much better. Lol.  
I'm just not used to writing with the quirks 'n pesterchum 'n stuff, is all.  
Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

The next day, Sollux got up and ready just as he'd done the day before. He got dressed, brushed his hair, grabbed his backpack, munched on a piece of toast, and set off for the bus stop.

Of course, Eridan was there just as he had been yesterday.

"Goodmornin' Sol," Eridan greeted him with an actual smile.

Sollux blinked, "What'th got you tho giddy today, fishdick?"

He proceeded to grin while answering him, "I am gonna ask Nep out today, and I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"Oh yeth, I'm thure the will, too."

Eridan scowled at him, "Don't doubt my skills, Sol! I'm sure I can get her, I'm just sure I can."

Sollux shrugged, "Meh, whatever you thay."

The bus stopped and its automatic doors squeeled open. The two boys glared at each other harshly as they quickly hopped on the bus.

_**x**_

The bus ride was mostly a bore. It was in Language Arts where things got interesting.

Mrs. Lalonde was attempting to read out of the English book with her third grade education skills and everyone was taking notes. Sollux didn't understand half of the shit coming out of her mouth, though no one else could either. It was different though. Sollux couldn't understand her not because she was drunk and tripping over her words, but because he just didn't understand L.A.

"I-In a pe- um, poem… you have figru- figurative language, which is le- like metaphors and smi- similes."

"Oh, you mean something like, 'Mrs. Lalonde is drunker than a redneck at a fucking Christmas party'?" It was Dave who said it. The whole class started laughing, even Mrs. Lalonde herself! Of course, the bell rang and everyone had to pack up.

As Sollux flipped his backpack over his shoulder, the teacher called him, "Sollux, I ned, er, need to see you for a mio- hehe, moment."

Sollux nodded and watched people scatter out of the classroom. He walked up to her desk, "What ith it, Mrth. Lolande?"

"You're gar- grades aren't t-to good, Sollux…" She muttered under her breath, "If you dn- don't get te- hehe, them up, you'll fia- I mean fail Language At- Arts."

Sollux's glasses nearly cracked from the released tension. "_What?! _How ith my grade pothibly that low?!"

Mrs. Lalonde shrugged, "I dano, rl- really. You just don't sm- seem to be gettin' the werk, er um, work."

"Well, what can I do to get my grade up?"

The teacher smiled, "My suggestion wa- would be to get a tor- er, tutor. I'll pick one from cal- class, if ya want."

Sollux nodded, "Thankth Mrth. Lalonde." He waved and left the classroom, rushing to his next class.

_**x**_

Sollux was around five minutes late to class. He gave Mr. Strider a pass, but he was still scolded anyways. He quickly took his seat between Terezi and Dave.

"As I was saying," Mr. Strider continued his speech, "I'll be handing back your tests from yesterday. Some of you did well, and some of you did not so good."

Mr. Strider then began to walk around the room and hand everyone's test back.

Terezi got hers first. She cackled, which made her seem happy with her grade, "Hehe, I got a 69%!"

"You know that'th not actually very well," Sollux corrected her, "That's only a D+."

She cackled yet again, "Yeah, but 69 is…" She whispered the meaning in Sollux's ear.

He blinked, "Um, ew."

Terezi grinned at his reaction and began looking through her test. She probably wanted to see if all the answers she'd totally half-assed were right or not.

Mr. Strider tossed Sollux and Dave their tests. Before Sollux could even possibly glance at Dave's grade, he quickly yanked it out of the middle and examined it through his dark sunglasses.

Sollux picked his up; he got a 92%. He smiled at his grade, feeling proud of himself. He loved being the smartest in his class, always getting A's and such.

"Tho, what'd you get?" Sollux asked, looking over at Dave.

Dave appeared to glare at him from under his sunglasses, "None of your business, lispy."

"Oh, wath it really that bad?"

Terezi butted in, "Maybe he got a 69, hehe."

Dave only looked away from the two and examined his test.

Mr. Strider began talking again, "I would appreciate it if all you dudes and dudettes would correct your tests, as always. Then I might even give you extra points."

Everyone nodded and began correcting their tests.

Sollux glanced over at Dave. He was shoving his test in his math folder and putting it in his backpack. The nerd troll was surprised. "Hey, why aren't you correcting your tetht?"

"Because I don't fucking feel like it, lispy. Why do you ask so many questions?"

Sollux rolled his eyes and worked on his test, ignoring Dave for the rest of the time. But then again, why didn't he just ignore him before?

* * *

**OMJ IT'S NOT OVER 1,000 AGAIN. I'VE FAILED YOU. ;u;  
I AM JUST SO SORRY, BLAH.  
*crais*  
But anyways, I promise promise PROMISE the next chapter will be over a thousand words or so help me gog I will punch myself in the face. ;u;  
I loves you guys, though! :'3**

**~xTanukix**


End file.
